


it won't be long

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Beatles Tribute [25]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Separation Anxiety, Single Parents, first day of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: She spun towards her seven-month-old son as Brandon sat on his playmat on the floor, slobbering all over his teething ring that looked like a doughnut.“How do I look?” She asked him, her arms held out at her sides.Brandon grinned up at her and pointed slobbery finger to her. “Gah!” He exclaimed.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Beatles Tribute [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905319
Comments: 37
Kudos: 105





	it won't be long

**Author's Note:**

> This song is actually pretty important to The Beatles history. Before this song, they weren't really taken as a "serious" band. Just a pop/rock band that the kids loved. And then this song was released. 
> 
> "It was only after a critic for the [London] Times said we put 'Aeolian cadences' in 'It Won't Be Long' that the middle classes started listening to us. ... To this day, I have no idea what 'Aeolian cadences' are. They sound like exotic birds." - John Lennon
> 
> After a well-respected critic wrote about this song and The Beatles, A LOT more people began listening to them.

…

Sansa took a deep breath and finished braiding her hair, leaving it pulled over her shoulder, before taking a step back from her dresser so that she could see more of her reflection. Her black skinny pants, black top and black ballet flats. Simple and appropriate. At least, she assumed her outfit was appropriate. She didn’t know and she hated that she didn’t know. Why didn’t she think to ask of dress code in her interview? It certainly was a lot of black. Should she wear _some_ color?

She spun towards her seven-month-old son as Brandon sat on his play-mat on the floor, slobbering all over his teething ring that looked like a doughnut.

“How do I look?” She asked him, her arms held out at her sides.

Brandon grinned up at her and pointed slobbery finger to her. “Gah!” He exclaimed.

Sansa laughed. “Thank you, sweetling.” She bent down and hoisted him up into her arms. She had to purse her lips together when Brandon tried to push his teething doughnut into her mouth. “No, no, Brandon. That’s yours,” she told him, turning her head away while gently pulling his arm away. “Let’s get you dressed, shall we? What would you like to wear today?”

“Gah!”

“My exact thoughts,” Sansa agreed with a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

She knew Brandon was just staying home today and if they did take him out, it wouldn’t be until later, but still, Sansa wanted to be the one to dress her son and decide what he wear that day. Today was going to be hard. Sansa had done her best to not actually think of that truth, but now, faced with the day, she knew couldn’t allow herself to deny it any longer.

Today was the first day she was going to be away from Brandon. Since the day she gave birth to him, she had never been away from him. Not even for an hour. Today, it would be _hours_ and she knew Brandon probably wouldn’t even notice. She would like to think that he would miss her like she was going to miss him, but the truth was, he was going to be here, with his grandma, and all of his toys and he would be fine.

Sansa predicted she would be in the bathroom more than once today, crying.

She had to do this though. It was time to do this. She had graduated from college. She had gotten a job, able to actually use her college degree. And she was a mother. She couldn’t expect her parents to take care of her and her son for the rest of their lives.

First things first. She had to actually go to work because she was an adult and a mother and she had herself and Brandon to take care.

With Brandon dressed in black fleece sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt with black bears printed all over it – “So much black today,” Sansa mused quietly to herself and Brandon had giggled, still slobbering all over his doughnut teething ring – Sansa held her baby in her arms as she carried him from their bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen, Lady trotting after them. Sansa realized that in all black and with Lady always at her side, she’d have to lint roll herself before leaving for work.

Work. She had work to get to.

“How do I look?” She asked everyone still in there, eating breakfast and getting themselves ready for their own days of work and school – and in Catelyn’s case, watching her seven-month-old grandson, which might have been the most difficult thing anyone had to do that day.

Only once she asked did she actually take note of everyone in the room. Her parents, Bran and Rickon eating their breakfasts before off to school, Robb – because even with his own flat, it seemed like he was still always over to eat and do laundry – and with Robb there, that also meant that Jon was there, too.

And at her appearance and her question, she could feel Jon’s eyes on her. He was trying to hide it, of course, but Sansa could still feel them. She wished she didn’t, but she wondered if she always would.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Catelyn smiled.

“Are librarians supposed to look beautiful?” Sansa wondered.

“Depends on what kind of movies you’re watching,” Robb said with a smirk and Ned smacked him on the back of his head, letting Sansa know that her older brother was definitely talking about something inappropriate.

“I’m warming his bottle for him, sweetheart,” Catelyn said as Sansa went to the cabinet to get a jar of food and his spoon.

Sansa smiled her thanks and carried Brandon to the kitchen table to join everyone else.

Unfortunately, the only empty chair was next to Jon.

She wasn’t going to think about that now though. Today was too important to think about Jon Snow of all things. Today was her first day of work at Winterfell University Library and today was the first day she would be leaving her baby.

She didn’t want to put Brandon down in his high chair – she admitted that she wanted to hold him as much as she could before she left him for the next eight hours – and instead, she kept him in her lap.

“No, sweetling,” Sansa smiled, turning her head away as Brandon, again, tried to push his doughnut teething ring, once more, past her lips. With him sitting on her lap, Sansa held him between her arms, boxing him in, as she cracked open the jar of pear-banana puree.

Sansa liked to make Brandon’s food and now that he was seven-months-old, he could eat purees along with rice and his usual milk. Even with her job, she would still make sure to have plenty of time to make Brandon’s food and still design and make some of his own clothes and spend every spare moment she had with him. Work was just eight hours. Thankfully, there were twenty-four in a day.

“What if he begins to crawl and I’m at work and I miss it?” Sansa blurted out.

Ned, across from her, shook his head. “He’ll wait for you and if he doesn’t, your mom will have her phone and make a video.”

Sansa shook her head. “That’s nowhere near the same thing.” She sighed then and fed Brandon a spoonful of his puree.

“Bran! Rickon! Time to go!” Catelyn called out and Rickon tilted his head back, draining his cereal bowl as he stood up.

“Good luck today, Sansa,” Bran smiled at her. “You’ll do awesome.”

“You know your alphabet. How can’t you do awesome?” Rickon asked and Sansa smiled at her brothers.

As Catelyn made sure the boys had lunch money and “Rickon, if you don’t wear a coat and if you get pneumonia, I’m not taking care of you”, Ned caught the time and quickly downed his coffee, standing up and needing to go brush his teeth, and Robb stood up to go get himself more coffee. Sansa remained feeding Brandon, unable to stop from kissing his head ever few moments or just smelling him.

The University had a daycare and she wanted to check it out today on her lunch break even though she didn’t plan on bringing Brandon there until he was at least one. Still, she wanted to check it out and to see how secure it was; what they did to ensure that just not anyone could walk in and take Brandon out.

“It’ll fly by.”

The sudden voice from next to her had Sansa’s eyes open immediately and she looked at the man next to her. He was dressed to go to one of his worksites with his hair pulled back in its bun.

“It will. I promise. You’ll get there and start work and before you know it, you’ll be home again with him.”

Sansa didn’t say anything; just kept looking at Jon and he turned his head to look at her, too.

“You’ll miss him and he’ll miss you and it will make this evening when you’re together again even better.”

“I thought when you really wanted something and you had to wait for it, time stopped,” Sansa said before she could stop herself.

Jon looked at her for another moment, his eyes intent on her as they always were, before he finally looked away, picking up his coffee cup. “That’s true,” he said quietly enough for her to almost not hear him.

Brandon smacked his hand on the table and Sansa jumped, startled, and she was finally able to look away from Jon to feed Brandon another spoonful of puree. She silently hoped that Jon was right; that time would fly by today and while she was excited – and nervous – for her first day of her first job, she already couldn’t wait to get home and back to her baby boy. But she had to go so she could come back. After all, she was doing this for the both of them.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
